Live And Learn
by NedRecks
Summary: What are Ginjo's true intentions with Dayna? What is Mr. Tsukishima hiding from her? What happens when their intentions come together as one?
1. Chapter 1

I was heading down to Shukuro's place with hands full of groceries. He had gave me a list of things he wanted from the store and so did his apprentice. But of course Moe needed his permission. When I made it to the door, I knocked first. Instead of Shukuro, it was Moe the apprentice who answered the door. He greeted for my return and lifted the bags off my hands. Moe helped me put the groceries into its place at the kitchen. I saved one bag for last. I had used the extra money from what Shukuro gave me and bought something for the both of them. For Moe, it was a chain necklace that had a number seven from it. Considering his fullbring is called, Jackpot Knuckle. And for Shukuro, it was a new book. He likes reading and fullbring is called, Book of he End. I'm not giving it to them yet. I'll wait til this weekend.

" I almost forgot, Mr. Tsukishima is waiting for you upstairs. He told me to tell you after you have returned." Moe said, kneeling before me.

"You read my mind, Moe . " I said to him, smiling." Thank you for telling me."

He stood and bowed before turning to leave. I went upstairs heading towards Shukuro's room. On my way there, I dropped off the bag off on my bed. When I reached to his room, before I can even knock the door swung open. " Can't I knock first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned," Not if you are already here. I'm glad you are back, I'd gotten worried about you." He took my hand reeling me into a quick kiss. " Come in, I missed you, Dayna."

I blushed," How was your day, Shukuro?"

" It was great. I got to see you today which made it all worth while."

" Almost forgot! I'll be right back!" I hurried out his room, running downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the wooden cabinets,taking out a small bag of little mints. They are his favorite, he didn't tell me t get tem but I did anyway. I jogged back up to his room again, breathlessly. I hid the bag of mints behind my back.

" What are you hiding, Dayna?"

" Patience." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me," Tell me." He stepped closer, our faces only few inches apart. So close I could hear him breathing. Then when I wouldn't answer, he kissed me. " Tell me," he said in between kisses.

I couldn't even say anything because he was kissing so much I couldn't open my mouth. His mouth kept on moving mines, I had no control over myself. I tried pulling back but he pushed forward pushing me towards the couch. My legs touched the edge of it, letting me know what this was leading to. " Shu!" I manage to say when he got on top of me. I heard the bag of mints making noise ready to burst.

" Yes! Mission achieved." He took the bag of mints from me dangling it in front of my eyes." You got them for me."

A hard deep blush appeared on my cheeks," Shukuro..." I pouted my lips.

" It was fun?" He kissed me again.

A knock came at the door," Mr. Tsukishima?"

Shukuro sighed angrily," How many time to I have to tell you, Shishigawara? Interupt me again and you'll be punished." I didn't like the toneof his voice and the way he was talking to Moe like that.

" But master, I'm sorry. Ginjo is- ACk!" He was hit from behind by a hard punch.

" Get up, Shukuro before you get her pregnant." He winked at me.

" Fine." He got off me.

" Ginjo, why are you here?" I asked. " You know you could've came up here by yourself?"

" I'm just too lazy."

" Dayna, why are you so mad?" Shu asked.

" You didn't have to talk to him like that. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

Moe saw my anger towards Shukuro," Dayna it's okay. It's my fault don't defend me."

" I know you don't like the way he talks to you, Moe."

" Quiet Moe. Dayna let me handle this, he needs disipline."

" He's a human being! He deserves to be treated how you want to be treated!" With that, I turned to leave.

" Where are you going?" He panicked, I could tell in his voice.

" Out." I slammed the door.


	2. Live And Learn 2

When I left Shukuro's place I decided to go cool myself down with some chocolate ice cream, my favorite. Chocolate ice cream in my hand as I walked the streets , I wondered what Mr. Tsukishima could be doing with Ginjo and Moe. Shu's probably sending Moe to do his dirty work to get me back but I'm not coming back til he apologizes to Moe. The sun beamed on my face, making me hot and sweating so I chilled over at the bench I came along upon. I kept on re-thinking ofwhat I have done. Was it right or was it unnecessary to do so?

Ginjo's Point Of View: She just had to be so stubborn, she couldn't have shut the hell up? And why did she have to make such a big deal out of it? It doesn't concern her in any way. I'll admit she has guts, when something is on her mind she speaks up. I like that of a woman. I came across her sitting on a bench shading herself from the sunlight. I stood in front of her blocking the sunlight from her.

" I thought wrong, he sent you huh?" She asks," Coward." She said under her breath.

" Actually, I came on my own. Dayna, you are just too good for him. I think you deserve better." I said, shyly. And she looked down sadly.

" This isn't about me. I hate how he treats Moe like trash. Does he treat you like that?"

I shook my head," I don't work for him, Moe does. Why dont you come back home now since you've calmed down." I suggested to Dayna.

" No."

" I'm trying to help you."

" Since when you have tried to help me?"

" When I gave your save your life," I blurted out, I wasn't even suppose to say that. It was meant to be kept a secret.

" Say what?" End Of Point Of View.

Whoa, did I hear him right? ' When I gave you up', I dont get it. What does he mean by that?

" Shukuro is my boyfriend, I didn't belong to you."

" Well it wasn't always like that. He took you from me. To boss me around and stuff. He had cut you with his fullbring, Book of the End. Changing you past making you think he loved you but he doesn't."

" Why are you telling me this?"

" Because I can't take it anymore. An this is the perfect time for me to tell you."

" What makes you think I'll believe every word you say?"

" Forget it, you are right you won't." He said, walking away.

I pulled on his jacket," Wait, Ginjo."

" I said forget it. Can I bring you back home now?"

" I'm not going back til Shu comes back to face me."

He sighed," I'm telling you he won't. If I don't come back without you he's gonna really hurt Moe."

I gasped," Fine."

When we finally returned, a smile appeared on Shukuro's face. It was tight but it was still a smile that didn't have any purpose to come out. Shukuro had dismissed Ginjo and Moe, he rested his hands n my shoulders.

" What's on your mind, Dayna?" Shu asked.

" It's nothing. I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow." I brushed him off and walked away out the door.

" Ginjo, how dare he?"

Later, when I was heading home back at my place. I kept thinking about what Ginjo had said to me back there. What was he talking about? What did he mean by he gave me up? Is he lying to me? First, let's back track this for a second. Ginjo said that he gave me up to save me, right? And he said Shukuro had used his fullbring to change my past and how it was him who loved me. Lost in a train of thought, I saw a dark male silouette standing in the shadows of my front door with his hands snuggled in his pockets. It was Ginjo.

" Are you following me?" I asked, standing hands on hips.

He sighed," No I'm not. I wanted to see if you were okay that's all."

" Well now you can leave."

" Alright then I will." He stepped into the street light, a deep laceration embedden his forhead.

" What happened to you?"

" Don' worry about it. It's nothing."

" You are bleeding. Did something happen between you and Shukuro?"

" I gotta go." Then he turned to walk away but I blocked his way." What is it?"

" Tell me what happened?"

" If I told you then it wouldn't make any diffrence because he would know."

" That cut needs to be treated or it'll get infected."

" Fine whatever."


	3. Live And Learn 3

( Thanks to:OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO for making my day and the motivation to update this story)

Story so far...Mr. Tsukishima . Shukuro, Dayna's boyfriend who has a apprentice , Moe Shishigawara. Dayna comes back one morning from the grocery store for Shukuro, and is forced into a makeout with him because he wanted to know what was behind her back, just a bag of mints. Moe interupts the two of them more like Mr. Tsukishima. Shukuro gets mad, Dayna gets really mad because she doesn't like the way Moe is being treated. Ginjo enters but Dayna knew he did that on purpose so that Moe could get in trouble. Instead of Shu coming to rescue, it's Ginjo. He surpisingly tells her that Shukuro doesn't love her and he gave up Dayna to save her life. Then when they return Dayna ignores Shukuro trying to console her and leaves. Shukuro blames it on Ginjo for telling her what's really going on. Dayna returns to her place where a injured Ginjo stood right before her. Something happened between Shukuro and him, but he won't tell her.

Letting Ginjo into my house to tend his wound on his forehead? Not what I was expecting tonight, especially if it was another guy not my boyfriend. There are other possibilties that could happen tonight, Shukuro could knock on this door right now or he could try to kill Ginjo if he wanted to. Well here I am healing Ginjo's laceration on his forehead that would've blinded his right eye.

" Ow!" He cried, as I was dabbing his scar with a damp cloth sprayed with disinfecting medicine.

" Stay still. It will only be a minute." I reassured him," and why don't you tell me what happened?"

" It was after I brought you back, I was testing out Ichigo's new fullbring. The Xcution has been training him for quite some time. I was at the headquarters when Tsukishima barged in, and of course Ichigo attacked him. Ichigo almost had him with his fullbring. Shukuro caught Ichigo off guard going in to slice him with his fullbring but I stepped in taking it instead and that's how I got this scar."

" That doesn't make any sense. Shu's been telling me how he wants to kill Ichigo all day. So why would you protect him?"

" It was on purpose."

" He could've blinded you. And you re not telling me what's really going on."

" I'm not because I don't want you involved."

" I can handle it."

" No."

" Oh, are you calling me a liar?"

" I just think you are not ready." He said, getting up from his seat.

" Wait," I said.

" Thanks by the way, Dayna." He turned to leave when I started crying, he sighed and said," What is it now?"

" I don't like...the idea...of not knowing anything," I cried in between sobs and tears.

He turned around and pulled me into his arms consoling me," It's okay. Things will go back the way they were."

" Tell me everything," I demanded softly, looking up at him.

He frowned slightly and his grip on me tighten,"..." He didn't say anything.

" Please?" I pleaded, standing on my tippy toes because he was so tall and our faces were inches apart.

Ginjo's Point Of View: Being close to her like this brings back the memories we used to have before Shukuro ruined it. Everything's at ease when we are together like this. I couldn't stop looking at her and those lips. They taunted me everytime she talked. Dayna's tears reminded me of the day when I gave her up to Tsukishima. She had one of the saddest face I have ever seen on her in my entired life. Tsukishima dangles Dayna over my head to make sure I would do it.

" Please?" She pleaded, I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in, closing the distance between us. Her eyes widened then slowly began to close as she gave into me, bringing back those memories. I held her flushed against her body against mines. I wanted more, I wanted more. Dominance took over as I picked her up bridal style into her room, laying her down on the bed. I didn't bother cutting on the lights.

" Ginjo, please stop." She pleaded, softly. I couldn't hear her and I kept going when I unbottoned her blouse. " Ginjo," this time it was a bit louder and I stopped relizing what I have done. I almost forced myself on her. (EOP)

" Get out." I said, firmly.

" Let me explain, Dayna."

" I said get out." I repeated jaming my finger to the direction of the front door. " Get Out!"

He heed my words and left." What do I do now?" I sobbed.


	4. Live And Learn 4

The next morning, I woke up my eyes were still hurting from all that crying I did. Not only I'm mad at him but I almost gave myself to another man, betraying Shu... I didn't mean to it just happened. Including Ginjo himself who almost forced himself on me, what could've happened if I didn't tell him to stop? Would he have stopped if I didn't? Maybe not... When I reached the bathroom lazily, I had a slight headache. I felt a bit dizzy and fatigued too.

Meanwhile, on the other hand Tsukishima and Ginjo have a little talk with each other. They don't like each other very much. Wishing they could kill the other on the spot but it might do more than just hurting themselves it could hurt Dayna as well. Ginjo entered the dining hall inside Mr. Tsukishima's mansion, wearing the same clothes from yesterday as if he spent the whole night over of what had happened with Dayna. Moe was there too. Tsukishima entered the room as well, freshly dressed in a buttoned long sleeve tan shirt and dress pants.

Shukuro frowned slightly," Why don't you tell me what's going with Dayna?"

Ginjo rolled his eyes," Wouldn't you like to know? She's still mad about the other day but that was your fault, wasn't it?" He smirked, taunting him.

" What did you tell her?"

" The truth?"

" You are waisting your breath trying to phase her, it won't work. " Shukuro says before pouring two glasses of wine for the both of them," Care to drink?"

" Oh really? How far did you get with Dayna anyway?" Ginjo gladly asks taking the glass of wine, sipping from it.

" What are you talking about?" He asks, puzzled.

" Lets say I got more than you get with kisses..."

A furious Shukuro punches Ginjo in his jaw," How dare you? Violate her in that way!"

Ginjo stumbled backwards." Violate her? I gave her pleasure more than you ever did because she belongs to me," he lied. That wasn't what had happened at all. "Are you angry?"

" I don't believe you."

Knock, knock, knock.

" Who is it?"

" It's me, I don't feel so good." I said, slumping against the door frame. " Do you have any advil?"

" Moe," he called.

" Yes sir, come with me Dayna."

" Okay..." Moe lead me out of the room leaving only Ginjo and Tsukishima.

" You were saying?" Ginjo reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

" I said I don't believe you, Ginjo."

" If you really wanted to get her back, why don't you kill me right now? That way the spell will be broken, Ginjo. What are you really aiming for?" Shukuro questioned.

" I only aim for Dayna."

" Are you sure about that? Aren't you afraid she'll know?"

He paused for a second and said," I'm not hiding anything. And if I was, I would tell her right away." Then something hit him with something," And you? You don't really love her, you are trying to but you can't. She'll know about you too, Shukuro."

Shukuro sighed softly," Touche, I rest my case."

Ginjo cracked his neck," Well I gotta go. Tell Dayna I had to leave."

" If I remember."

After Ginjo left, Moe entered the room without me by his side." Mr. Tsukishima, Dayna would like to talk with you for a moment." Moe bowed then turned to leave.

Tsukishima's Point Of View: I opened the door where Dayna sat on the bed waiting patiently for me to say something to her but I was lost for words, she looked as if she was crying. Ginjo was wrong, he only said those things to throw me off and her.

" Are you all right?" I asked her.

" I'm sorry, Shu."

" It's okay. I know that's not what happened."

" You don't hate me or mad at me?"

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear," Never."

Dayna merely smiled as she leaned in and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me close to her as we laid acroos the bed together. I was on top of her, kissing her still but I pulled back," Dayna."

" I'm ready, Shukuro." She continues to kiss me as I began to let go and give into her. I went down trailing down her neck with kisses, she let out a soft quiet moan. Her fingers entangled in my hair, I went down lower teasing her by kissing her just below her belly button. With my mouth I unbuttoned her pants, removing them in the process. 'Is this wrong?' I thought. 'Am I taking total advantage of her or am I just doing it?' Dayna please forgive me...


End file.
